


Queenly Material

by kirargent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash, RubyAppreciationWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirargent/pseuds/kirargent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen of Hell reclines in a crappy diner booth, picking at the cracked vinyl in utter boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queenly Material

**Author's Note:**

> for #[rubyappreciationweek](http://women4spn.tumblr.com/post/96985170389/i-was-the-best-of-those-sons-of-bitches-even-you) on tumblr!

Waiting with thin patience for her second in command to report, Ruby stretches out the legs of her vessel and inspects her borrowed skin absently. It's dark skin, and smooth, covering strong muscles and healthy veins. The hair is tied back, an unruly bunch behind her head. It's a nice vessel. She'll have to come back to this girl the next time she's got business topside.

For quite some time, she'd favored the vessel with the pale skin and dark hair, the dead one that Sam Winchester had insisted she use. After all, she accomplished great things in that vessel: she wore it while she deceived the gullible Winchesters, and it was the vessel she occupied when her master finally rose. And all because of  _her_. One small, lowly demon, she'd trained Azazel's apprentice and brought about the breaking of the last seal; she was single-handedly responsible for the coming of the Apocalypse, for Hell on Earth, for her king's new reign...

But had Lucifer thanked her for her dutiful, tedious work? No. Jackass hadn't even bothered to get her away from the wrath of the Winchesters when they learned they'd been tricked; if it hadn't been for quick thinking and even quicker running on her part, she would've died in that vessel back in that church.

Still, on her own, she did survive. All should've been perfect. The Devil himself walked the Earth.

But yeah, Lucifer? Not all he's cracked up to be. Pathetic bastard got himself locked up again by the very same boy who'd freed him in the first place. And even while he  _was_  free, he didn't manage to wreak much havoc.

Hell, needless to say, floundered. Who would rule them? Who could take Lucifer's mantle? Not that Crowley upstart, that's for certain. Sure, let him wander the Earth, make deals, distract the Winchesters from the real danger—but he's far from kingly material.

Or should she say  _queenly_?

Lips pressed together with impatience, Ruby studies the chipped, neon pink nail polish that adorns the tip of each of her vessel's fingers. Her form itches within this human body; she's always preferred to rule from her throne in Hell, or from the cozy warmth of the racks—but her presence has been requested by the one demon whose call Ruby responds to. Even so, she does wish Bela would hurry up.

A light smile shapes her mouth; her thoughts drift to the time she'd first caught wind of Bela Talbot. She'd had a knack for all things demon-ly from the get-go, but had only come to Ruby's attention years after her death, when Ruby was already seated firmly as Hell's leader. Bela had snuck her way off the rack—not once, but  _twice_ , where no soul has ever done so before. Naturally, Ruby fast-tracked her. Handed her over to the very best, ordered her reformation to be brought about at top speed. Ever since she qualified as a full-fledged demon, she's been sitting at Ruby's right hand, carrying out her orders faithfully. A common goal had helped to unite them as well: revenge.

The Queen of Hell reclines in a crappy diner booth, picking at the cracked vinyl in utter boredom. Her dark eyes take in the human movement all around her: human waitstaff rush around from table to table; bells tinkle cheerily each time the door opens to admit new customers; a steady clamor can be heard from the kitchen, a mix of music and voices and the clanging of pots and pans. She wrinkles her nose, glad her current position requires less time spent here than any of her previous occupations.

Those infuriatingly jolly bells jingle again, and Ruby curls her hand into a fist against the seat. As she looks up, she feels an urge to smite whatever pathetic human it is that's opened the door this time—but her frustration dissipates when her gaze falls on the woman who steps primly into the diner. Dressed in simple but elegant clothing, the woman strides easily towards the table Ruby has claimed; Ruby's lips curve upwards with a smile.

“Took you long enough,” she says shortly.

The mouth of Bela's vessel twitches with bemusement; underneath the creamy, delicate skin, her fearsome true form flickers and shifts ceaselessly. “Patience has never been your strong suit, my queen.”

“Not true,” Ruby says, folding her hands together in her lap. “I excel in patience. I just used up centuries' worth while working with the Winchesters.”

The green eyes of Bela's vessel gleam. “Yes, about them...”

Ruby leans in, unable to help herself. “You found them?”

Bela nods. “They're still motel-hopping, as we expected. I've got people watching them in case they move. They slipped up, ambushed some demons in Kentucky and let one get away.” Her smile is as satisfied as it is excited. “We can go after them whenever you'd like.”

Delight flutters Ruby's chest.  _Finally_. The ones who sealed her king away in his old cage, the ones who tried to kill her, the ones who disregarded the situation in which Bela was forced to make her deal and left her for the hounds—finally, she will have them.

And then, oh. Then, she'll take her time.

Her mouth curls in a lazy, indulgent smile.

“Take off your coat,” she tells Bela, “stay a while. I want some fries before we slice their throats.”

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://jodyquills.tumblr.com/post/99235607564/for-rubyappreciationweek-day-2-badass-ruby)


End file.
